


New Yarn's Eve

by Stilienski



Series: Tis the Steter to Be Jolly [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Peter Hale is a Softie, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/pseuds/Stilienski
Summary: Peter loves New Year's Eve with the pack. He can't wait to kiss his crazy knitter at the stroke of midnight.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tis the Steter to Be Jolly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586500
Comments: 15
Kudos: 292





	New Yarn's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samilu/gifts).



> Happy New Year, Samilu!!!!

It was early in the morning a few days after Christmas when Peter found himself waiting on the curb outside the only yarn store in Beacon County. It was a quiet street, completely abandoned at this time of day. It gave him some time to think and process. He was still reeling from Christmas. Nothing particularly new about that, the holidays usually took it out of him, and not in a good way. But this year, having finally expressed his intentions to Stiles, well… it was a lot. It made him jittery, not that he would ever show or admit that to anyone.

They’d talked quite a bit since then, kissed a lot. Peter ducked his head, felt the corners of his mouth pull up in a smile at the memory of him grabbing the thinking cap as Stiles had so fondly called it and pulling it over Stiles’ head in a last ditch effort to get him to focus on the conversation instead of on Peter’s lips. It hadn’t exactly worked. In fact, Stiles hadn’t heard any word he’d said, too focused on trying to get back to kissing.

So that’s why he was waiting for this store to open, he needed a gift. Yes, Christmas had already come and gone, and yes, technically Stiles’ gift had been a secret Santa gift, but all Peter had been able to think of since the moment he opened it was how good of a courting gift it was. Stiles showing off to everyone there how he could protect Peter like no one else could, staking a claim by gifting him something to wear that had his scent all over it, intrinsically interwoven in each stitch. He hadn’t really been thinking of how that could be said for all the gifts Stiles had given every single pack member that day.

His mind had just started wandering to Stiles’ soft, flushed cheeks he’d laid a kiss on, when the jingling of the shop door opening sounded behind him.

“Well, good morning to you, good sir!” The old lady cheerfully greeted him. “Come in, come in,” she said. Peter could tell he had a chatterbox on his hands here. This was not going to be the quick trip to the craft store he was hoping for. “Why don’t you have a quick look around while I get set up for the day? I usually do all that stuff before I open the door, but I saw you standing there and I couldn’t let a pretty boy like yourself stand all by your lonesome outside, now could I?”

Peter’s mind blanked at being called a ‘boy’, he was 36 years old. He hadn’t been called a ‘boy’ since he was 12. He walked further into the store, drawn in by the surprisingly clean look of the place. It was all a neutral off white, the walls, the floors, the shelves… letting the colors of the products pop. Stiles would love this place.

He wandered past a display of various needles, knitting needles, crochet needles, some contraptions with a cord connecting two needles… he hadn’t come completely unprepared, but he was starting to think the hours of research he put into this had only gotten him vaguely familiar with a very surface level of… all of this. But there were already two things he’d put on his mental shopping list right there. A set of ergonomic crochet hooks and a set of bamboo knitting needles. Both had nothing but raving reviews online. Peter grabbed both sets off the shelf then wandered back to the front of the store to put them in one of the offered shopping baskets.

Just when he’d found his way to the first shelf of yarn, the woman came up to him once more. “There you are, already well into your shopping I see!” She nodded at his basket with a wide – bordering on manic – grin on her face. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Well, if you’re offering,” Peter smiled politely, “I’m trying to put together a gift for someone and I thought it might be nice to buy him one of those handy knitting bags and fill it up with yarn. And these of course,” he briefly lifted the basket containing the needle sets.

“What a lucky boy to be getting such a great gift!” She said with a wink before walking off at a brisk pace, offhandedly motioning for him to follow. “Do you know what kind of yarn you’re looking for? Because you can fit quite a few skeins in those bags.”

“He likes bright colors, I was thinking of getting him some sock yarn to start with because he mentioned wanting to try socks as a next project. He’s creative enough to think up a project for anything, but since I’m most likely going to be wearing some of the results, I’d prefer some nice quality materials,” he answered. He had done his research, but some help would be appreciated.

“I’m sure we can sort that out for you.”

Less than two hours later, Peter left the store a happy man. A knitting bag in his hand, filled to bursting with the brightest softest yarns he could find.

Just two days later, the pack was gathered at the loft again. It had become somewhat of a tradition to do a potluck style of dinner at Derek’s place before heading out to see the fireworks in town. Even though Peter didn’t usually join them for the second part of the evening, he was quite fond of the tradition. The secret Santa thing had come about more naturally, but this was something Derek had insisted on. Inspired by the feast the Hale pack used to throw on the first full moon of the year, just adapted to something the humans were more familiar with. Peter had been so surprised the first year Derek had arranged it, so proud of how Derek finally seemed to be settling into his role as alpha.

Erica, Boyd and Isaac were already there. The dishes they’d brought were already on the table. Derek was still throwing his guacamole together. Which was not a dish, but it was probably safer for everyone that Derek not do too much in the kitchen. Peter was currently pretending to not find the drinks while really keeping an eye on Derek’s ministrations.

Luckily he miraculously found them right when he heard the telltale sound of the jeep pulling into the parking lot. Peter slapped the back of Derek’s head when his nephew chuckled at his sped-up heartbeat. He absolutely refused to be laughed at for being excited to see his… his Stiles. Honestly, the nerve. After all the teenage romance drama Peter had put up with. With raised chin he took the wine bottles out to the dining table.

“We brought pie!” Scott exclaimed as he barged in together with Kira and Lydia, Stiles right behind. His eyes immediately searched for Peter, smiling almost shyly when their eyes met. And wasn’t that a first? Stiles, shy. But Peter wasn’t about to do the whole thing where they dance around each other in public because maybe they hadn’t hashed everything out yet. He could practically see the gears turning in Stiles’ head. They were not going to be like those hopeless teenagers, Peter simply refused.

He made his way over to Stiles, under the watchful gazes of every single person in the room probably, but Peter couldn’t care less. “Hello, sweet boy,” he said quietly, reaching out to touch his elbow caressing down till he could take Stiles’ hand and give a reassuring squeeze.

Stiles took a slow, audible breath and smiled. “Hey, Peter,” he squeezed Peter’s hand in return. “Nice sweater,” his lips stretched in a wider smile, eyes sparkling in amusement.

Peter looked down as if he had to check what he was wearing, “Oh, this old thing?” He grinned as Stiles lightly slapped his chest with the hand Peter wasn’t holding hostage. “It’s from this lovely new designer I’ve discovered. His first line of clothing was simply magical.” He quipped, his heart skipping a beat as Stiles threw his head back and laughed. The scent rolling off of him pure happiness and bubbling excitement. Peter watched with wide eyes, taking a deep breath in and holding it to revel in Stiles.

“Hey love birds, don’t make me throw up before we’ve even had a chance to try the food,” Isaac called out from his spot at the table. When Peter looked over he was pleased to see the pack had all taken a seat but left two spots next to each other for him and Stiles.

“Oh come on, I did not put up with all you guys’ lovesick bullshit just for you to turn around and stab me in the back when I finally get a boyfriend of my own,” Stiles said with plenty of eyerolling and accusatory finger-pointing.

Peter ducked his head and smiled down at his shoes. ‘Boyfriend’. He’d almost forgotten what this was like. Dating, he was dating someone, he was dating Stiles.

“Peter smells so fucking happy, it’s just disturbing,” Scott got Kira’s elbow in his ribs for that one.

“Be nice,” she hissed at Scott before facing Peter. “You guys are adorable, I’m so happy you finally figured it out,” she said excitedly and completely genuinely. Peter wasn’t sure what to do with that.

They sat through dinner, casually touching. A rub over the shoulder here, knees pressing into each other there, hands meeting on the table, and one time when Stiles laughed so hard again, covering his shaking stomach with his hands nearly doubling over were it not for the table standing there, Peter kissed him on his temple because he couldn’t help himself with all that… all that happy. All that happy that he got to be a part of now.

As the table got cleared and everyone gradually moved to the couch to watch some game show or other, Peter gently steered Stiles upstairs to give him his present in private. It was sitting in one of the spare bedrooms and Stiles gave an excited shriek as soon as he opened the door and saw the knitting bag sitting there.

“Oh that’s perfect! I can take my projects to stake outs and pack meetings and stuff!” He exclaimed as he raced over to look at it more closely. When he finally figured out it wasn’t actually empty, he gasped, he was like a kid on Christmas day. “Peter! Oh my god! You shouldn’t have!”

“It’s for the good of the pack, really,” Peter shrugged with a smirk.

“Peter, this is all so nice! And needles! Oh you got me ergonomic crochet hooks, do you know how much my hands have been cramping up lately? God this is…” he marveled over the wonders of the knitting bag a bit more before turning around and pulling Peter into a kiss. He leaned their foreheads together as they pulled apart to breathe. “Thank you, Peter.”

“You’re quite welcome, sweet boy,” Peter grazed their noses together briefly and smiled, “I can’t wait to see what you make next.”

Peter could neither confirm nor deny that they spent the next hour or so in that spare bedroom trading slow kisses and quiet whispers.

They were still off in their own little world when Derek finally called that it was time to head out for the fireworks. Peter saw Stiles’ hesitation as he looked from Peter to the door and back again. “We’ll be right there, Derek, just let me grab my scarf,” Peter replied, pleased to see the hesitation change into surprise.

“You don’t have to-” Stiles started.

“Oh, but I would so love to,” Peter said with a grin, pulling Stiles up.

“But the bonfi-” Stiles tried once more.

Peter just pressed Stiles’ hand into his chest. “That big bad bonfire has got nothing on me, sweetheart.”

Stiles grinned right back at him when it dawned on him what Peter meant. “Well, come on then! Where’s the scarf?”

Stiles was positively bouncing when they got to the site of the bonfire where people were already gathered to watch the fireworks. He wasn’t too excited though, still made sure the pack stayed as far from the flames as possible. Peter couldn’t do anything but smile fondly, gratefully, every time Stiles once again ensured he was standing in between Peter and the bonfire, which was a good 30 feet away from them.

Had they stood closer to the raging bonfire, had he not had the comforts of the sweater and the scarf, had Stiles not been there to distract him, he never would have stayed. But he had no problem whatsoever with the fireworks themselves. He’d always loved them. Even though his family didn’t really celebrate the new year when he was little, he used to sneak out of the house and run to the very edge of the preserve to go and watch the fireworks without any trees blocking his line of sight.

Peter had never been so close though. They all shouted a countdown together and the fireworks went off right at the stroke of midnight. Peter couldn’t take his eyes off the night sky. And with all the colors flashing, it took him a while to see the other kind of glimmer overhead. That, ironically enough, broke the spell briefly. He gazed at Stiles in wonder as the fireworks illuminated his face with different colors at each bang, reflected in his eyes.

“A shield, Stiles? So out in the open?” He finally whispered with glee, Stiles didn’t even look slightly reprimanded.

“Fireworks are a real hazard, Peter, it’s no joking matter,” Stiles stated.

Peter laughed. “I thought the hazardous part was lighting them, not them falling on our heads.”

“You can never be too cautious,” he said as he threw his arms around Peter’s neck. “Now if you’re finally done gaping at the pretty flashing lights, you should really give me my New Year’s Eve kiss,” he added cheekily.

Peter had a feeling Stiles would make sure that they’d both see plenty of fireworks in the coming year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, thanks for reading! 
> 
> Just wanted to tell you guys about an upcoming project I have in mind for the New Year. I want to write a fic (Peter's Diary) that has me posting a short chapter every single day. I thought it might be a little bit annoying for the people who are subscribed to me to get a notification email about that every day, so I made a second account.  
> If you are interested in getting updates on that fic, you should go and subscribe to [Stilienski_daily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski_daily/pseuds/Stilienski_daily), posting starts on January first!
> 
> I will (hopefully) still be posting some stuff here too though. 
> 
> Happy new year! <3


End file.
